Oil-based transparent cosmetic preparations mainly offer advantages such as a beautiful external appearance and a transparent-like finish when applied. A large variety of bases have been investigated for such preparations, and of these, numerous investigations have been conducted of bases containing 12-hydroxystearic acid.
For example, a transparent cosmetic preparation containing 12-hydroxystearic acid, a cellulose derivative and an oil component (see Patent Document 1), and a transparent cosmetic preparation containing 12-hydroxystearic acid, a dextrin fatty acid ester and an oil component (see Patent Document 2) have previously been disclosed. These preparations are claimed to address usage problems and transparency problems associated with conventional transparent cosmetic preparations such as poor spreadability, a tendency to come off during application, an unsatisfactory finish following application, and a deterioration in the transparency over time.
On the other hand, transparent cosmetic preparations frequently contain a gelling agent for the oil-based component, and examples of gelling agents that have already been disclosed include compositions corresponding with esterification reaction products obtained by reacting glycerol with a dibasic acid of 18 to 28 carbon atoms and a fatty acid of 8 to 28 carbon atoms (see Patent Documents 3 and 4).